Breaking Up is Hard to Do
by caseymac42
Summary: A blind date nearly breaks up the County's best paramedic team.


**Breaking Up is Hard to Do**

Wednesday morning arrived, marking the start of another shift. Roy sat on the bench in the locker room anxiously awaiting the arrival of his partner. He had been deep in thought when Johnny walked in.

"Mornin' Roy." Johnny greeted his best friend, humming a tune and smiling brightly.

"Uh…hi, Johnny. How are you doing today?" Roy asked a bit cautiously, carefully gauging his partner's mood and frame of mind.

"Never better. I was helping a friend of mine on his ranch yesterday. It felt good to be out there….the fresh clean air and the horses. I slept like a rock last night. How about you? You okay?"

Roy was relieved that his partner was in such a good mood. Johnny on the other hand, sensed something was off about Roy's behavior.

"I'm fine, too."

Not wanting to spoil his good mood, Johnny continued to smile and quickly changed into his uniform. When he turned, Roy was watching him intently. He chose to ignore it.

"Come on, Pally. We better get to roll call."

Once roll call was completed, and Captain Stanley made the obligatory announcements, they grabbed a quick cup of coffee, and headed to the squad to check their supplies.

Unable to contain his curiosity, Johnny decided to ask Roy why he was acting so strangely. "Uh…Roy why are you…is...is something wrong?"

Deciding to come clean Roy took a deep breath and exhaled. "I gotta ask you a big favor."

Johnny let out an amused laugh. "Is this why you've been acting so strangely? Because you have to ask me for a favor?" Johnny was incredulous. "You know I'd do anything for you, Pally. Well…just about anything." He gave Roy one of his patented crooked grins.

Roy thought to himself "Yeah, keep smiling partner."

Just then the alarms sounded. "Squad 51 child down, 4192 West Tremont."

Roy responded into the mike. "Squad 51 responding, KMG-365."

The two paramedics got into their squad and sped off to the scene. Child down calls were the worst. They could be as simple as a kid falling off a bicycle or as serious as a life and death illness. They always hated these calls, because they never knew what to expect.

Arriving on scene, they pulled up to a well maintained green and white ranch house, and were met by a woman who appeared to be quite excited.

"Come quick. It's my son Casey. He fell out of a tree."

Hearing that, the two paramedics quickly got out their equipment and followed the woman to the back yard. When they arrived, they saw a little boy sprawled out under a tree. Johnny looked up at the tree. He guessed the distance of the fall to be about 20 feet.

The little boy was conscious, but appeared to be in severe pain.

Johnny started the dialogue. "Casey, how ya doing buddy?"

"It hurts." The boy replied, pain very evident in his voice.

"I know it does. My name is Johnny and this is my partner Roy. We're going to check you out, now. You just stay still."

Roy started to take the boy's vitals.

"How old are you, Casey?" John asked the boy.

"Nine."

While Roy established contact with Rampart on the bio-phone, Johnny kept a running dialogue with the boy to keep him calm. "So, what happened Casey?"

"My brother Sam said he didn't think I could climb the tree. I wanted to show him I could. So I did. My foot slipped and I fell."

"Did you hit your head?" Johnny asked, while continuing to examine Casey's other possible injuries.

"No."

"Roy, possible fracture of the right hip, wrist, elbow and shoulder."

After Roy told Rampart about the boy's injuries, he received the treatment orders and he and Johnny prepared to carry them out.

Johnny asked the boy questions like what his favorite ice cream flavor and what his hobbies were, to help him focus on something else other than his injuries and the pain he was in. While doing so, he and Roy splinted him and started an IV.

"Casey, there's one more thing we have to do. We have to put this collar on you and put you on a backboard. So lie still, okay?"

"Yes, Johnny." Came the pain filled response.

"You ever been in the hospital before?"

"No, have you?"

Forgetting he was only talking to a kid, Johnny responded. "Lots of times. I was bitten by a rattle snake…and there was the time I was…..uh, yeah. Being a firefighter and paramedic, I've gotten a little banged up. You'll be fine. And the nurses are very pretty." With that last statement, Johnny gave Casey a big grin and a wink.

"Yuck…girls." replied Casey, making a face to match his answer.

Noticeably quiet through this whole episode, Casey's 16 year old brother Sam decided to say something. "Can I come to the hospital? I like girls."

Roy looked over at Johnny and shook his head, while his partner just smiled and shrugged and his shoulders.

When the ambulance attendants arrived and made their way to the back yard, Casey was gently transferred to the stretcher and ultimately into the ambulance…Johnny hopped in the back.

"Meet you at Rampart, Johnny."

Roy closed the back doors and gave them the customary two taps, and the ambulance was on its way to the hospital.

Noticing that Sam looked a bit upset, Roy tried his best to reassure the young man. "Your brother's going to be okay. He'll be laid up for a while, but…"

"I should have never said anything. I didn't mean for anything to happen to him."

Roy took a few minutes to play psychologist. "I know that. But, your brother didn't have to take you up on the dare, either."

"I should have known better. He looks up to me." Sam replied sadly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Sam. It'll take some time, but your brother WILL be as good as new."

"I hope so."

The two boys' mother came over to where Roy and Sam were talking. "I called your father. He'll be meeting us at the hospital." She then turned to Roy. "Thank you for helping Casey."

"That's what we're here for." Roy responded with a smile, glad that the younger boy was not more seriously injured.

Going to meet his partner at the hospital, a nagging thought entered Roy's mind. "I know Johnny seems to be in a good mood, but what was that song he was humming this morning?" He recalled the song and started humming it. "Down dooby dooby down….breaking up is hard to do…" "Breaking Up is Hard to Do. I hope the good mood he's in isn't covering up something bad. I really need to ask him this favor."

After tracking down his partner, and a quick visit with Dixie, the two paramedics headed back to the squad.

"Johnny, what was that song you were humming this morning?" Roy asked curiously, hoping that it was not the song that he had thought it was.

John thought for a moment. "Breaking Up Is Hard To Do. You know, that old Neil Sedaka song. It was playing on the radio on the way in to work this morning. Why do you ask?" Just then a grin broke out on Johnny's face. "Oh, you thought I broke up with someone?" He then paused and added, "Unfortunately, right now there's no one to break up with."

After settling back into the squad, Johnny looked over at Roy curiously. "Alright, so what do you want to ask me?" He sensed that Roy was intentionally dragging his feet. "Roy…"

"Alright. My cousin Sandy is new in town. She just moved here from New York City. I'd like it very much if you would take her out on Friday night...show her a good time."

Johnny was mildly irked. "Roy, you DO remember the last set up? Joanne's cousin. We didn't exactly hit it off. Uh…uh…no way."

Roy sat there for a moment before diving back into it with his partner.

"Johnny, it would really mean a lot to me. She's a sweet girl and very smart. She was a librarian in New York."

"A librarian?" Johnny was dumbstruck.

"Johnny, you like to read. You'll at least have books in common." Roy tried to reason.

"Let me ask you a question, partner. Have you seen her since she moved here?"

"No, but I've talked to her. She seems real excited to be here."

Johnny responded in a sarcastic tone. "I'm sure. When exactly WAS the last time you saw her?"

"A few years ago. She came out here after her college graduation."

Johnny groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. "I'll let you know tonight. I've got to think about it."

"Fair enough, Johnny."

"And Roy…don't hassle me until then, okay?"

"Alright." Roy was hopeful that his best friend would in fact come through for him.

Johnny picked up the mic. "L.A. , Squad 51 available."

Riding back to the station in comfortable silence, each man was deep in thought.

Staying busy throughout the day, with chores and numerous runs, supper time quickly arrived. Sitting down at the table, the crew was treated to a meal of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and broccoli.

"Cap, this is really good." complimented Johnny, with a smile.

"Thanks, John. I'm glad you like it. It's one of Suzanne's recipes."

"Hey…Gage, I hear there's a new nurse in the E.R. Did you meet her yet?"

John grinned his trademark smile. "I certainly did, Chet…last shift. Her name is Holly. She's got green eyes and a great smile."

After dinner Roy and John were washing the dishes, while the rest of the guys were out back shooting some hoops.

"So?" started Roy.

Seeing the hopeful look in his partner's eyes, Johnny realized he had no choice. "Alright, I'll do it. What's the worst that could happen? We don't hit it off?"

"Thanks, Johnny. It really means a lot to me. I want Sandy to feel comfortable in L.A. I'll even pay for dinner."

Johnny grinned. "I guess, if we do hit it off…..maybe you and me will end up being related."

"There's a scary thought." replied Roy.

##########################

When Friday evening arrived, Johnny was getting ready for his date with Sandy. He made reservations at a nice restaurant and made sure he picked up flowers to give to her. As he finished tying his necktie, he took a last look in the mirror and headed out the door. Johnny had some reservations about going on this date, but he didn't want to let Roy down.

Arriving at Sandy's apartment promptly at 6PM, Johnny knocked on her door, nervously waiting for Sandy to answer it. What he saw when she answered, was something he wasn't expecting. Sandy came to the door dressed like a streetwalker. She had on a short tight black dress and high heels. Her face was overly made up and she had on bright red polish on her nails. The only conservative thing about her was her blonde hair that was pulled up into a bun.

Johnny's jaw dropped open as he took in her appearance. She wasn't a bad looking girl he thought to himself, it's just that he felt as though she looked cheap.

He tried to hide his surprise at her appearance. "Uh, hi. You must be Sandy." He was able to stammer out.

"I sure am. You must be Roy's friend John. I am so glad to meet you."

Sandy leaned in and kissed Johnny on the lips before he had a chance to move his head. Johnny was taken completely by surprise.

"Come in, John. Roy didn't tell me that you were so handsome."

Johnny was reluctant to follow her into the apartment, but didn't want to hurt her feelings or get on Roy's bad side. He entered cautiously through the door.

He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment…for him…and for her. He couldn't help but stammer his way through the awkwardness of the situation. "Uh…here…uh…this is for you." He gave her the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you. Please, sit down." She said, as she motioned to the loveseat in the living room.

Johnny sat down, while Sandy put the flowers in a vase and came back carrying two glasses of white wine.

"Here ya go, sweetie. This will loosen ya up."

"I…uh…no thanks. I…I don't drink when I'm driving. Talking of which, we…we better get going. We have seven o'clock dinner reservations." replied Johnny, as he looked at his watch.

"Johnny…Johnny…Johnny. You are a very tense man. I can help you with that." Sandy said in her best seductive voice.

Before Johnny knew what hit him, Sandy was all over him. He was shocked to say the least. All he could do was to push her off of him.

Johnny stood up. "Sandy , I don't think that's a good idea. Why….why don't we just go to dinner." He was very nervous and didn't like it at all where this date was headed.

Sandy was very annoyed. "I was under the impression that you were fun, at least that's what Roy told me." She paused for a couple seconds. "Oh, alright…let's go." She got her purse and the two of them went outside to Johnny's car.

Sandy continued to be annoyed when she saw Johnny's Land Rover. "A Land Rover?"

Johnny was not going to make any apologies for his choice of transportation. After all, it was a part of who he was. "Sorry, Sandy. This is what I drive. It gets me exactly where I want to go." Trying to be a gentleman, he helped her into the vehicle and closed the door.

They drove to the restaurant in silence. As soon as they got to their destination, Sandy excused herself to the ladies' room. Johnny waited patiently for her to return…thirty minutes later, Sandy finally came out.

In Johnny's mind, he could only imagine what she had been doing in there. When they got seated, she ordered a bottle of wine and proceeded to play footsies with Johnny. He looked at her pleadingly and she stopped. Before too long, he realized that she was stoned. Sandy started to laugh. In a voice just above a whisper, she told him that she snorted some coke. "Want some, Johnny Boy?"

Johnny was extremely uncomfortable. He somehow was able to keep his composure through dinner. Conversation was minimal. He tried to make a last ditch effort to salvage some normalcy in the date. "I hear you were a librarian…sounds interesting."

"Yeah…I was. But, THAT was my OLD life."

"Oh. Well, I like to read. I don't have a lot of spare time to do it, but I do when I can."

Sandy continued to be annoyed. "You would be the type to be in to books." She studied her red finger nails for a moment. "Can we go, now? I'm bored."

Johnny was starting to get really angry, but kept his temper at bay. Who did this girl think she was? And what the hell was Roy thinking? Those were only two of a thousand things that were on his mind.

Johnny's response to her request was simple and direct. "Gladly." He took care of the bill and they left.

Arriving back to Sandy's apartment complex, Johnny tried to be a gentleman. He walked her back to her apartment. Knowing the answer already, she asked him a question. "You wanna roll in the hay, fire boy?"

Johnny tried desperately to keep his composure. "No thanks. I better get going." He turned around and walked back to his Rover, vowing to himself to erase this night from his memory, as though it had never happened. He spent the rest of the weekend trying to forget about this horrible experience.

As Sunday night turned into Monday morning, Johnny became increasingly uneasy. He knew Roy would expect a report on how the date went, unless of course Sandy had already told him. He dreaded the thought of facing his partner.

Pulling into his spot in the parking lot, he cringed when he saw that Roy's car was already there. Grabbing his duffle bag, Johnny slowly made his way into the station. Walking into the locker room, he was met by Roy's blue eyes looking at him expectantly.

"So, how'd it go, partner? I thought you'd call me and let me know."

In a tone dripping with sarcasm, Johnny answered. "Dandy."

Picking up on Johnny's sarcastic tone Roy was surprised. "What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Roy." Johnny pleaded.

"Didn't you have a good time, Johnny?"

John was unable to hold back his agitation. "NO, I DIDN'T. Your cousin…she's…she's…" Johnny struggled to find the right word.

"Boring?" Roy offered.

"Boring?" Johnny answered in disbelief. "No…she's…she's…hardcore."

"What?" Roy was stunned.

"You heard me, Roy. Hardcore…drugs, booze, sex. From the time she saw me she tried to get me in bed. She kept insisting that a little snort of coke and a few drinks would loosen me right up."

"I don't believe you." Huffed Roy.

Johnny was equally stunned at his partner's response. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Hey, all I know is that Sandy is a good girl. She probably dumped you, and you're ticked off."

Johnny's temper started to bubble to the surface. "I NEVER wanted to go out with her in the first place, Roy." He finished getting changed into his uniform and slammed his locker door shut. "It seems to me that you have some loyalty issues. Do me a favor…unless we're on a run…DON'T bother talking to me!"

Roy was getting equally upset. "No problem. Maybe you want a new partner, too." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted saying them, but it was too late…he had already said them.

Johnny stormed out of the locker room. During roll call, everyone noticed the tension between the two paramedics, but they didn't say anything.

Roy and John checked the squad and their supplies without their usual banter.

In the kitchen, Marco and Chet were enjoying a cup of coffee before embarking on their chores.

"I wonder what that's all about?"

"It's gotta be serious, Chet. They've never been this upset with each other before. Maybe it will die down on its own."

Chet let out a nervous laugh. "They'll probably kiss and make up by the end of the day."

The alarms went off. "Squad 51, possible heart attack. 1118 Magnolia Lane."

Roy picked up the mic. "Squad 51 responding, KMG-365."

Arriving on scene, they were met by a woman. "My husband Chris is having trouble breathing."

The two paramedics leapt into action. After getting led to their victim, they began to assess his condition, Johnny taking his vitals, while Roy contacted Rampart on the bio-phone. After sending the strip and starting the IV, they got Chris ready for the ambulance.

Going in the ambulance with their victim, Johnny was glad for the time away from his partner.

At the hospital while the two paramedics were getting their supplies from Dixie, she immediately picked up on the tension between them. These two paramedics held a warm spot in her heart and she was concerned that there was something seriously wrong. Her voice took on a concerned tone. "What's wrong fellas? You both look …upset."

Before they could answer, not that they really wanted to…their radio went off and they were called away on another run.

The rest of their shift passed and the two paramedics were still not on good terms with one another.

The next shift found the two of them still at odds with one another. While on runs, they were nothing less than professional.

As Roy was putting on his blue uniform shirt, Johnny came into the locker room waving a piece of paper at Roy. "You know what this is?" Johnny asked his partner in a very smug tone.

"I thought we weren't talking," answered Roy in an equally smug tone.

"This is my 'get out of jail free card'. I put in for a transfer. At the end of this shift on Monday morning, you and I will be no more…and we can both move on with our lives. You call me a liar and claim that I took advantage of Sandy. If you don't believe me, you don't trust me…..and without trust…"

Johnny finished getting into his uniform and walked out of the locker room, leaving his soon to be former partner stunned.

The two of them didn't know that the other three men on the crew were in the locker room. After hearing the exchange, they looked at each other with confusion.

"Transfer?" questioned Chet in a whisper to the other two.

At roll call the tension remained very thick.

Captain Stanley sensed the uneasiness in the room. "Does anyone have anything to say?"

Johnny took on a matter of fact tone as he responded. "I just wanted to let you guys know that this is my last shift at 51's. I put in for a transfer and affective next shift, I'll be at 46's."

The guys were all in shock. No one said anything right away. It was Mike Stoker who finally broke the ice. "What happened, Johnny?"

"Let's just say that it's time for me to move on, Mike and leave it at that."

Captain Stanley looked around the room. "Anyone else?"

Everyone but Johnny looked at Roy, as Roy sat there stone faced and perfectly quiet.

Roy and John were kept very busy throughout the day. While on calls they were professional, but outside of that, they never spoke to one another.

AT 6:30 PM with the two paramedics are out on a call, the other crewmembers tried to pump Captain Stanley for information.

Mike started the conversation. "Cap, what's this all about? Why is Johnny leaving?"

"Well, I don't know the specifics but I DO know that they had a major falling out. Johnny put in for a transfer and it was granted. End of story."

"Can't we get them to talk to each other? They're the best team in the county." said Chet, a genuine tone in his voice.

"Don't you think I suggested that, Chet? I hate to lose Johnny, but there's nothing I can do about it."

Just then the two paramedics returned back to the station.

"You guys hungry? I made my special tacos." said Marco.

"Starving, Marco. I'll be right there." answered Roy.

"How about you, John?" Marco asked the junior paramedic.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry. Cap, if it's okay with you, I'd like to lie down for a while."

"You feeling, okay?" Hank asked with a bit of concern.

"Just tired. We've been going non-stop today."

"Sure, pal."

Johnny made his way to the dorm to lie down, while Roy went to eat supper.

The next day, the tension is still very much evident.

At 2PM the station got called to a major warehouse fire. After being told by the foreman that there was a man trapped, Roy and Johnny don their equipment and go to find the missing worker.

Upon finding the man, Roy carried him out, with Johnny following behind him. As Roy started out with the victim, there was a huge explosion. Looking behind him to make sure that Johnny was still there and okay, he realized that Johnny wasn't there. Instant fear gripped him.

"Where's Johnny, Roy?" Hank asked, as he saw Roy come out with the missing worker, but no sign of Johnny behind him.

"He was right behind me, Cap." Roy started to panic as a feeling of dread overtook him.

Kyle and Travis, the two paramedics from 110's were sent to find Johnny. After a tense 15 minutes, they located him. The men of 51's looked up to see Travis carrying Johnny's still form out of the building.

Lying Johnny down on a blanket, the two paramedics started to work on Johnny, while Roy did the same for his victim.

"Marco, how is he?" Roy asked anxiously, inquiring about his partner.

"I'll go check, Roy. " Marco went over to where the fallen paramedic was being examined. He asked the dreaded question. "How is he doing, Kyle?"

"He's unconscious. Possible head injury and his vitals are a little weak. We'll take good care of him." He smiled assuredly at Marco.

Johnny and the trapped worker both arrived at Rampart. After helping with his victim, Roy waited nervously for word on Johnny.

Two hours of waiting in the staff lounge, and several cups of coffee later, Roy was greeted by a tired Dr. Brackett.

"Roy…"

Startled, Roy jumped up. "How is he, Doc?"

"Lucky…very lucky. He has a moderate concussion, a couple of broken ribs, and some cuts and bruises. The old Gage luck has held up, once again. He should be fine, Roy."

"Is he awake?" Roy asked hopefully, intent on righting things between him and his partner.

"Yes, and he's asking for you."

"He is?" Roy asked in a tone made up of both surprise and relief.

"Why are you so surprised, Roy?"

Roy ignored the doctor's question. "Can I see him?"

"For a little while. He's weak and a little groggy, but as I said, he's going to be fine…everything checked out okay." Dr. Brackett smiled at Roy and patted him on the back. "Room 310. I'll see you later."

Before he went to see Johnny, he called Captain Stanley on the radio to let him know about his partner's condition.

He walked to Johnny's room and slowly opened the door. He wasn't entirely sure of what to expect. His partner was lying in bed, pale and his eyes were half closed. He also had several bandages covering up his cuts.

"Hi, Junior." Roy greeted, trying to sound upbeat.

"Hey, Pally." Johnny responded softly. He was obviously tired and hurting from his injuries.

"Look, I know you're tired, but I…I need to tell you how sorry I am. I've been a jerk…I should never have doubted you."

Johnny weakly smiled. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry, too. I over reacted."

"Partners?" Roy asked hopefully.

Johnny nodded his head in the affirmative. "What about my transfer?"

"I'll take care of that, Johnny. You just rest and get better."

"Yeah." Johnny closed his eyes.

"Johnny…" Roy stopped when he realized that Johnny had fallen asleep. "Best friends always…I'll never let you down again, partner…I promise."

Roy returned to the station. The guys had just returned from the warehouse fire.

Johnny's replacement, Charlie Dwyer was already there. "How is he doing, Roy?"

"He'll be fine, Charlie. Brackett says he'll miss a few shifts, but he'll be good as new. Cap…about Johnny's transfer…"

Captain Stanley simply smiled. "I'll call HQ in the morning."

"So, you guys patched things up?" Chet asked hopefully.

"Yes, Chet. This whole thing should never have happened. It was all on me. I was out of line…I was wrong."

"What was it all about, anyway?"

"That's classified information, Chet. If I told ya, I'd have to kill ya."

At the end of the shift, Roy returned to Rampart to see Johnny. As he walked into his partner's room, Johnny looked up.

"You're awake, Junior. I thought you'd still be asleep."

Johnny was slightly annoyed. "Who can sleep around here? They come in constantly to check on your breathing, ask you your name, you know THAT kind of stuff."

Roy tried not to laugh. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I guess I'll be sore for a while, though."

Getting serious, Roy wanted to right things with his partner, once and for all. "Listen…do you remember our short conversation last night?"

Johnny let out a soft laugh. "Not much of it…but I do remember we exchanged apologies." Johnny laughed again. "I was a bit out of it. They had me doped up on medication."

"Well, in that case I'd like to clear the air, again. I am so sorry for everything...for doubting you, for calling you a liar, for hurting you like I did…"

"Yeah, well…I wasn't exactly innocent in all of this, either. I said some pretty harsh things to you. The crack about loyalty and trust…"

"You were justified."

Johnny tried to take on a more serious tone.

"I was more hurt than anything. From the beginning of our partnership, Roy our friendship was built on honesty…and the trust came so naturally."

Roy took a few moments to think about what Johnny had just said, before continuing.

"Johnny, I know we don't talk about it, but I want you to know how much our friendship means to me…how much YOU mean to me. When you told me you put in for a transfer…and when you weren't behind me, coming out of the warehouse, I thought I lost you. You have NO idea how scared I was."

Johnny grinned his trademark smile. He knew it was hard for Roy to express his feelings this way. "I think I do. YOU mean a lot to me, too…you're my family. When I put in for that transfer, I was upset…I didn't know what I was doing." Johnny suddenly remembered the transfer and paniced. "The transfer….what am I going to do?"

"Relax, Junior. Captain Stanley took care of that this morning. You're not going anywhere. You're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you."

Johnny smiled in relief. "Sounds good to me. Hey, do me a favor Roy…no more set ups, especially with family members."

"It's a deal, Junior. I'll never let you down, again…..I promise."

"You didn't let me down, Roy. How could you have known about Sandy?"

"I guess…but, I should have known you'd never lie to me. Best friends?" Roy asked, a hopeful look on his face.

Johnny again smiled his trademark crooked grin. "Always, Pally. After all, breaking up is hard to do."

The end


End file.
